What if
by Ari Powwel
Summary: [one-shot] . . . What if Bakura Ryou isn’t what you think? What if . . . he had another side, even before Yami no Bakura came? A darker one . . .


. . . wow. I was asking the muses what I should write next . . . oh, jeez, Ryou told me to write a fic where he's not tortured or a total wimp, and Yami Bakura wanted me to write one where he gets Yuugi's sennen puzzle . . . **shakes head**

**Title:** What if . . .  
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** spiffy_yet_insane@hotmail.com  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Summary:** . . . What if Bakura Ryou isn't what you think? What if . . . he had another side, even _before_ Yami no Bakura came? A _darker_ one . . .  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Kazuki Takahashi and Shueisha, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind softly blows through the courtyard, peaceful and undisturbed. It's the perfect picture of tranquility – 

Shoes clomp through the grass, disturbing it. 'Hey, Yuugi, can I talk to you for a moment?'

'Sure, Bakura.' The footsteps recede to around the corner, out of sight of everyone else. 'What did you want to talk to me about?'

'Yuugi . . . what if I was to tell you I'm not who you think I am?'

'You mean –'

'No, no. I'm not _him_, but I'm not the Bakura you all think you know, either.'

'What do you mean?'

'What if I was to tell you that I've never fought against my yami. You wouldn't be surprised, right? But what if I was to tell you that the reason I never fought him is because I agree with him . . . that I'm not the quiet, innocent Ryou you all think.'

' . . .'

'What if I was to tell you that I've willingly helped my yami out? What if I told you that I helped him return from the shadow realm? That I fetched the sennen ring back from where Honda threw it? That every step along the way, I've helped my yami out as much as possible?'

'Are you saying – ?' 

'Yes, Yuugi, I am. The only reason you knew me as kind, innocent Ryou was because it was helpful to our plans.'

'But how –'

'Anyone can. Anyone can pull off such a simple, weak act. Acting is only an elaborate word for lying, after all, and lying is such an easy task . . . why so quiet? Is it that much of a shock to you? My yami only needed to explain the finer results of his plan before I agreed. When I look through his eyes at the world I can understand why he wants the sennen items so. Have you ever done that? Have you asked why my yami could possibly want to take the items? Have you ever asked Yami if he knew? Have you asked why my yami hated Yami?'

' . . . no.'

'That's the difference. If you had, perhaps you would understand now. But you don't.'

'No, I – !'

'Let's return to our little 'game', shall we? What if I was to tell you that my yami and I share the same feelings about blood? Such a rich garnet liquid, to be spilled at desire . . . to fill up puddles and rivers if preferred . . . am I making you ill, Yuugi? We'll continue, then. What if I was to tell you that death doesn't even faze me? What if I was to tell you that killing someone was something to be done with satisfaction? To hear the screams of your victim, begging you not to kill them? To run the knife across their throat, to press your fingers to the cut and have them be submerged in a wonderful pool of blood? And then, to _drink_ that blood?

'Of course, there are other ways to kill a man . . . to spend a man's spiritual and mental energy is a wonderful thing . . . to see their self-defenses shatter. To see them withdraw within themselves and shy away from the world? Sometimes, even, they can never come out again . . . yes, my yami has taught me a lot over the period we've known each other . . . and I can't say I regret learning any of it. Of course, at first it's a bit unnerving, but soon enough, the power overwhelms it all, and you can only feel the satisfaction as the deed is done . . . it's a wonderful feeling.

'What's wrong, Yuugi? We've moved from the blood . . . surely you aren't _this_ surprised. Everyone has their faults . . . and their strong points. Perhaps your fault is just how gullible you are . . .

A smaller, softer voice breaks through the hardened, cruel one. '_Run_.'

'What?'

'He said 'Run.' But you didn't listen, and now you'll pay the price!'

Shouts filled the courtyard ('No! My puzzle!!'), and shoes pounded through the grass once more, followed by a lighter, smaller pair.__

_Baka. You should have known that Ryou was nothing more than innocence._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**looks over story** Short, sweet, and strange. Just how I like it. **nods**

And in case you didn't get it ((I wouldn't be surprised . . . ^^;;)) Yami no Bakura posed as Bakura to lure Yuugi away. He said all of that, then Ryou tried to intervene, by telling Yuugi to run from Yami no Bakura. Yuugi either didn't hear, or didn't understand, and Yami no Bakura stole the puzzle. Interesting, ne? **grin**

**now has a headache** Ooh, Yami no Malik and Yami no Bakura's duel is becoming quite interesting . . .  WHAT THE [censored]?!?!?! 'The Angelfire site you are trying to reach has been temporarily suspended due to excessive bandwidth consumption.   
The site will be available again in approximately 4 hours!' NOT COOL. Yami no Bakura's half disappeared, and Malik's activating the 2nd special ability of Ra . . . I must know what happens . . . **checks clock** Ooh! If I wake up early tomor – today for dance, I'll be able to check before leaving! Fweeeeeee!

**Ari goes to bed******

Oh, yeah, and please review!


End file.
